


Illuminatingly Strengthening Part 2

by Dexiha



Series: Illuminatingly Strengthening [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurtful memories, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha
Summary: Harry's POV of the happenings at the Quidditch Pitch and in the Hospital WingStill based oncottoncandyofterror'spost.Once again, thanks to Marshview for correcting the grammar and spelling and all that in this work. You're worth a thousand kudos! <3





	Illuminatingly Strengthening Part 2

Harry wasn’t sure what was going on with Draco and neither did he know what he thought about his strange behaviour. Wherever he went, he could feel the Slytherin’s eyes on him, though the gaze never seemed villainous. Rather the opposite: Draco seemed almost affectionate. Maybe it was only wishful thinking about the affectionate part though, because Harry sure _would like_ Draco to look at him like that, as something more akin to a caring friend than an apologetic former enemy. But during their Quidditch games, Harry mostly managed to forget about his confusing feelings. At those times, his entire mind was set upon finding the golden snitch. It was lucky that his mind was so clear. With razor focus, he watched Malfoy making his way recklessly, whilst shaking heavily, towards the snitch. Hence, Harry was in perfect position to witness Malfoy's subsequent downfall.

“Malfoy, watch out!” Harry shouted, but the other man clearly didn’t hear him, for he continued to soar right into the blocking tree. With nothing else to do, Harry set off after him at a wicked pace. Too wicked, it turned out as he found himself crashing into said tree as well, right after he caught a safe hold on Malfoy’s green robes.

He woke up to someone screaming. At first he wasn’t sure if it was he himself, or someone else that was the source of the sound (all too often had he woken up because of his own screams due to nightmares). When he was sure that it wasn’t he who was screaming, it took yet another ten seconds for him to realize where he was and why. Hospital Wing. Quidditch. Tree. _Draco!_ The moment he thought the name, he recognized the owner of the cry. It sounded almost exactly like it had when Harry had flown through the Fiendfyre with Draco clutching tightly around his waist. Despite desperately trying, Harry couldn’t quite manage to dismiss the memories that were brought upon him by Draco’s cry, and they followed him while he slowly made his staggering way to Draco’s bed.

The blond man looked painfully dishevelled, with tears streaming down his face, sweat making his hair heavy and damp, and his entire body was stiff from overly tense muscles. Though he had finally stopped screaming, Harry could see that the hurtful nightmare hadn’t yet dissipated, as Draco’s face still was scrunched up in a mask of fear, and the blond was only breathing in short huffs of air. It almost sounded like he was choking… on nothing… just like Harry felt when he was tormented by his own nightmares, when all he wanted was for someone to save him before it was too late.

The thought brought up even more memories of what had happened in the war and what appeared in Harry’s horrifying dreams. Urgently, Harry grabbed a hold of Draco’s shoulders to stabilize himself while he tried to chase off the gruesome reminders. Nothing happened until Draco too reached for Harry and pulled them together. With Draco’s physical presence evident with his touch, reality finally got through the fog in Harry’s mind. He was there, in the Hospital Wing, with Draco Malfoy. The blond’s evident touch told him that it was real. This was real.


End file.
